Just Because
by In memory of wicked fire
Summary: There was no reason behind it. It was all so natural that there didn't need to be a real reason. It was... just because they could. Antic Cafe fic. Miku/Takuya


**Title: Just Because (One-shot!)**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: Yaoi, and fluff**

**Pairing: Takuya & Miku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this fluffy little idea that I dreamed up**

**Summary: There was no reason behind it. It was all so natural that there didn't need to be a real reason. It was... just because they could.**

* * *

Takuya was woken up suddenly by a random loud noise outside. He heard rain drops hit the window that let in no moonlight and then the loud noise, thunder, again. He laid in bed for a minute and closed his eyes to try to drift back to sleep when he noticed an unusual silence beyond the pounding thunderstorm. Patting his hand over the other side of the bed, he realized that the blond that usually slept beside him was not there.

The guitarist forced his tired body out of the queen-sized bed, stumbling out of the bedroom in search of the vocalist. Takuya couldn't help but become a bit worried, even though he really had no reason to. He knew that Miku, while often childish, wouldn't randomly leave without telling him or leaving a note, so he was most likely somewhere in their small apartment. _'But still...'_ Takuya certainly couldn't help but let his worried thoughts run wild. Which was the reason his head collided with the wall before him, a small _**thud**_ echoing throughout the short hallway. Takuya rubbed his forehead, which, as a result, was now as red as his hair. Embarrassed, he looked to his left and a dim light that he'd been too preoccupied to notice before came into view.

Squinting from the transition of pitch-blackness to light, he shuffled forward, as if the light was guiding him like the wild North Star, putting the guitarist in a trance until he felt something under his bare foot that didn't match the smooth surface of the hardwood floor. Stepping back, he picked it up to find it was a crumbled-up piece of paper. Takuya walked over to the source of the now brighter light, while still trying to get his eyes to adjust, and held the paper under the small lamp, smoothing it out as best as he could.

But yet again, he was cut short by a moan coming from beyond the little end table that separated the couch from Takuya. He looked past the table to see even more paper balls surrounding the couch, and occupying the couch was a sleeping Miku covered with more paper. Takuya let out a little chuckle at the sight, as well as a sigh of relief that he really was here. He collected the balls of paper from the floor and from Miku, and there seemed to be way more than what he first thought. Miku emitted another tired moan midway through Takuya's task, turning over toward the open room and sending a snowfall of debris down off of him, while Takuya, who had been collecting as quietly and gently as he could, was now trying his hardest not to wake up his lover with his stifled laughs. Takuya covered his mouth with one hand, while having a load of paper balls in the other. Curious again, he dropped the bundle he had into a neat little pile on the floor and randomly picked a ball out from the center. The light was just good enough so he could catch the title...kind of. He read as best as he could through the scribbles on the words.

_Love Song_

_For You_

_I Love You_

_Takuya's Song_

_''Takuya's Song'?'_ It was clear that Miku had been up all night writing lyrics, something he'd done many times before, but Takuya had never seen this many stumps, as Miku called them with the reason being that they were ideas that had him stumped, scattered about, and he'd certainly never seen his name, or any name directly, on the blond's lyrics. Takuya felt himself blushing, for he knew that from the previous titles, Miku was trying to write a song for Takuya.

Nothing else was written on that piece of paper, so Takuya picked another piece, this one having a doodle on it rather than lyrics. It looked to be made up mostly of absent-minded swirls, but in the center, he saw a drawing of a rabbit. He turned and saw that same rabbit as the black and gold charm that hung around Miku's neck as he lay sleeping. Now Takuya was smiling, though he wasn't sure why, but picked up a third paper and saw a title that wasn't crossed out:

_Just Because_

He froze. It was like a puzzle that had been solved, and the younger welled up with happiness for the other's kindness, for Miku thought the other's gift special enough to be a song for all to hear:

~*~*~*~*~

_"Takuya-kuuun...Can I open my eyes now?" Miku pouted. He was told to cover his eyes- no peeking- and had been impatiently waiting for 5 minutes. All that was given as a reply was a snicker from Takuya._

_Miku slouched, defeated, from where he sat on the couch, pretending to be sad, but Takuya was in the other room and didn't see Miku's playful sadness. "Be patient just a second longer, Miku-san! I promise it will be worth it!"_

_"Okay, okay..." He bounced his legs up and down for a moment of entertainment when Takuya's footsteps reached his ears. "Miku-san, what on earth are you doing?"_

_Miku stopped to answer. "You were taking forever, I was dying of boredom!" Careful while standing up, he stuck his tongue out at the redhead playfully when he was fully upright._

_Again, Miku just got a laugh from Takuya, which made Miku smile. He loved to make the other laugh, he seemed so much more happy when he wasn't shy. "So, Takuya-kun, what's this surprise you've been torturing me with?" He asked in an exaggerated tone._

_Suppressing a chuckle, Takuya answered, "You can open your eyes and see now."_

_Quickly he pulled his hands away from his eyes, only to pull them back to rub them of the violent attack they'd endured from the light. Once his eyes adjusted, they fixated on a small black box in Takuya's hands. He tilted his head to the side, curious and confused. "What is it?"_

_"You'll never know unless you open it." Takuya smiled at Miku's enthusiasm, and Miku smiled when he'd gotten permission to open it. He took the box, lifted the cover and gasped under his breath. "Takuya..."_

_"I, umm, I know you've been looking for Kawayusu Rock things, and I thought this might be something you like..._do _you like it?" Takuya's playfulness was overlapped with a new bit of concern._

_"...Takuya-kun, this is... amazing..." Miku was stunned. He held up a thin gold chain from the box, and on the end of the chain was a little black rabbit with gold ears and a gold tail covered in little sparkles. But what really took Miku's breath away was the pair of piercing ruby red eyes that the little rabbit had. He tore his gaze from the charm to look at Takuya. "I love it! This much have cost you a fortune..."_

_Takuya shrugged. "I guess, but it's not big deal."_

_"Are you kidding? Of course it is- But, how come you got this for me? It's not any special day or anything..."_

_"Just because." His face was glowing with excitement, as was Miku's, and it wasn't long until he took the smaller in his arms and held him close while still holding the necklace in his fist. He rested his head atop Takuya's, which was taking its place against Miku's chest. "I love it so much," Miku whispered just loud enough for Takuya to hear and no one else, "Thank you. This is the nicest thing that I've ever received."_

_"Really?"_

_"Mm-hmm."_

_Miku pulled back, because he had a feeling that the guitarist was blushing after that, and he was right; Takuya's face was bright red, stuck at a nervous smile. Miku took his turn at chuckling._

_"Oh," Takuya said suddenly. "Here, I'll help you put it on if you want."_

_"Yeah, sure." He flashed a smile to Takuya as he gave him the necklace. He looped it around the vocalist's neck and had no problem nimbly hooking the clasp of the necklace. He stood back and admired it and its occupant._

_"Wow, Takuya-kun! Very Kawayusu Rock!" Miku grinned. And before he had time to say anything, Takuya felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and his lips meeting the other's. Takuya's eyes widened in surprised and didn't move for a moment, but soon gladly accepted and kissed back, enjoying the warm sensation on his lips, and inwardly loving the thrill of the sudden haste behind the kiss. They both pulled away after another handfuls of seconds, when suddenly Miku dipped in again to give another quick kiss, but adding a soft bite to the younger's full bottom lip, making him let out a moan mixed in with another surprised gasped, all to the smirking blond's satisfaction._

_"Miku-san...w-what was that for?" He raised his fingers to his bottom lip, touching the imaginary mark._

_Miku grabbed the wandering hand and embraced it in his own, lacing his fingers with Takuya's, and said simply, "Just because," with a wink._

_Flustered by all of the things that had just happened, Takuya could find nothing else to do but smile as he took the older man in his arms again, feeling on top of the world._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Never in a million years would Takuya have thought that his little gift from that morning would make such an impact on the vocalist that he would write a song about him. He wasn't sure how to react to that, but nothing could bring him down from his happy cloud at that point.

Yawning, the guitarist ran a hand through his hair lazily and decided that he didn't want to be in the cold room surrounded by booming thunder and gun-shot rain. He wanted to stay with Miku, in his warmth. Takuya crawled over to Miku's sleeping form, now on his back as when Takuya had found him, his hand on his collarbone by the necklace. Seeing the exposed patch of milky white skin, Takuya gently grazed his hand over it, loving the feeling of the other's skin on his own. Like Miku had been, Takuya was soon captivated by the rabbit's shimmering pair of ruby eyes, and before he knew it, he found his hand reaching out to hold the rabbit, until another hand suddenly shot up and grasped Takuya's, making him gasp, thinking that Miku was still asleep.

"Takuya-kun?" Miku asked groggily, followed by a yawn.

Trying to shake off the shock from Miku's sudden actions, Takuya whispered, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Eh? Oh, I was awake already, just, I think..." Miku shifted uncomfortably, "I think I'm laying on my pen..."

Takuya giggled. "Were you out here all night?"

"Yeah...I was inspired, so I went out here to write lyrics. I couldn't very well let the inspiration be defeated by sleep. Mikusuke never lets sleep get the best of him..." He said triumphantly. "...Most of the time..."

"You know I get worried when you push yourself, Miku-san," Takuya said, but with a little smile.

"I was gonna work in bed, but you looked so cute sleeping, I'd feel bad waking you up," Miku reached over and lightly pinched the younger's cheek, which Takuya playfully swatted away.

After they'd finished laughing, Takuya picked up the last stump that he had read, and read over it again. "You were...writing a song for me?"

The blond, who was previously rubbing his eyes to stay awake, froze. "Uhh...how do you know it was for you?"

Takuya crawled a couple of paces back to the pile, found the first stump he'd picked up, and handed it to Miku.

Miku looked over the paper and blushed. "Oh...well, yeah. But I didn't want you to see it now, I was gonna surprise you." He pouted.

"Well, I'm guessing I would've found out the next morning with all of these papers sprawled all over the place."

"Well, I was planning on waking up before you...somehow." He ran a hand through his hair much like Takuya had done moments before, while the redhead was still kneeling in front of him, looking at the lyrics again, and then back at the older man.

"You...you didn't have to do this for me..."

Miku looked back at Takuya with an uncharacteristic serious look on his face. "Why not?"

"I-I don't know, I guess...just, if it's because of the necklace, you really don't need to-"

"Who said it was because of that?"

Takuya was caught off guard, sure that the necklace was the reason behind the mounds of paper on the floor beside him. "W-what?"

Slowly, Miku sat up on the couch. "I didn't say I was writing it because of that."

"Th-then...why-"

"Just because."

Those words again. Takuya wondered how those little words, even when said so many times that day for so many different reasons, could still hold such a meaning to him, how they still made him flustered, his heart beat faster. "Miku..."

The vocalist leaned over and cupped Takuya's warm cheek in his hand and slowly stroked it with his thumb. "I'm not just saying that because it's the song, or because that's what you said earlier, I mean it. When you gave me this today," He grabbed the charm and tenderly held it in his other hand, "It just made me realize that much more how lucky I am to have someone like you to call my own. Even though we've only been together for a couple of months, you've made them the best months of my life. I was writing this as my way of saying 'Thanks', yeah, but I'm also writing it just because I can, and because I have the feeling and motivation to do that. I didn't want to forget how I was feeling from today, and I wanted to share my happiness with everyone else at least a little bit, so I wrote for that reason, too, but I haven't been able to get the words right. I'm sorry-"

Miku was taken back when he felt Takuya's lips on his own, cutting him off mid-sentence. It was gentle at first, their lips just pressing against each other, and then pulling back, their gazes locked, foreheads connected. All Miku saw was Takuya's full lips, slightly parted, come closer again, and before he had a chance to, Takuya initiated another kiss, this one more firm than the first. Their lips were completely in sync, moving slowly as Miku felt the heat from Takuya's cheeks reach his own. He traced the redhead's bottom lip with his tongue, emitting a moan, and then nipped it gently like before. That made Takuya moan louder, in turn making Miku moan as well, loving the sounds of pleasure that were his doing. He leaned in and wrapped an arm around the other's neck, lacing his fingers in the blond's locks and pushing his head forward for better contact. Still with his hand on Takuya's cheek, he mimicked him as Takuya got more comfortable, wrapping both arms around Miku's neck as they continued to kiss hungrily but still gently. Takuya felt himself his whole body heat up, while Miku put his other hand on Takuya's chest and instantly felt his heart beating madly under his touch, making Miku blush.

At that same moment, Takuya became bolder in his actions, and suddenly bit Miku's lower lip. He let out a moan that fell in the other's mouth, and Takuya took this chance to slip his tongue out to lick at Miku's lips, asking for entrance. Surprised, but compliant, he parted his lips to let Takuya's tongue pass through. Takuya moaned softly as Miku bounced back from his passive state and got back into his dominant nature, pushing his tongue deeply into Takuya's mouth, tasting him. Takuya followed suit, and both were now sensually wrestling for control in their hot mouths. Takuya leaned in against Miku a bit, feeling dizzy from the excitement of the kiss and unable to sustain his balance like before, and Miku took this opportunity to suck on Takuya's wet tongue from within his own mouth. Takuya moaned, his body now feeling as if it was on fire as he gripped at the other's blond hair from the sudden sensation. Miku groaned from a bit of pain at that action, but didn't falter in his kiss and in a way, only turned him on more. Takuya brought himself back to his senses and responded as they tangled their tongues together, playfully licking, until both pulled away, breathless. Like magnetism, they came together to kiss the other's pinkened swollen lips a couple more times before finally stopping, foreheads connected again, looking into each other's eyes, half lidded.

Miku spoke after a minute of getting his breathing steady again. "Takuya...kun...what...what was all of that for?"

"Be-because...I wanted to do something for _you_ this time. You, you do so much for me, I don't nearly feel like I do that for you..."

Miku pulled back more to get a better look at his lover, who looked guilty for what he'd just said. "You don't need to _do _anything for me to actually be doing something for me..." That brought out a confused look from the other. "Sorry, that came out wrong...I mean, Takuya, you do more than enough for me by just being with me and caring about me the way you do. You've made me so so happy, my life's been so much better with you in it. So you don't need to do anything for me except to just be you and be honest with me. I don't want you to feel pressured to have to do anything for me, okay?" He gave a gentle smile, a smile that could only be brought out by being with the one he loved.

Takuya nodded and leaned forward again to embrace Miku around the neck again. Miku accepted the hug gratefully, wrapping his arms around the younger's midsection, kissing him lightly atop of head and earning a content sigh from the other who snuggled into the vocalist's shirt. When they pulled away, they couldn't help but kiss again, short but tender. Miku chuckled as he saw Takuya grinning ear to ear. But his grin quickly disappeared, as thunder previously unnoticed by the both of them now made itself loud and clear, making Takuya jump.

"A storm? Did it just start?"

Takuya shook his head. "It woke me up. That's when I started looking for you..."

Miku grinned and ruffled a hand lovingly through Takuya's red hair. "Aww, did it scare you?"

Again, Takuya playfully pushed Miku's hand away. "No..." he muttered.

"How about you sleep with me on the couch?"

"The couch? What about the bedroom?"

"But Taaaaaakuya-kuuuun, I'm comfy here!" Miku whined and laid back down on the couch. "Plus-" he yawned, "You and I are both here anyway. And the couch is comfy...." Miku lifted himself up and finally pulled out that bothersome pen. "Well, now it is! Come on, Takuya-kun, pleeeease?" He looked at the guitarist with begging eyes and lips to match.

Takuya rolled his eyes, seeing that his vocalist was back to being his hyper-active self. He sighed, realizing there was no arguing with him. "Okay, okay, I'll sleep here."

"Yes!" Miku cheered as Takuya stood up and got onto the couch, his upper body resting on top of Miku. He shifted around on the couch until he found the perfect comfy spot against Miku's warm body, and cuddled closely against him. His head lay on Miku's chest, quickly getting drowsy from the calming rhythm of the blond's breathing and the rise and fall of his chest. Their legs intertwined and Miku wrapped his arms around Takuya, holding him close and taking in his sweet scent. "Goodnight, Miku-san," Takuya spoke softly. He placed a kiss on top of Takuya's head again, rubbing his arm with his thumb soothingly, distracting any indication of the storm outside. "Sweet dreams, Takuya-kun."

They both soon fell asleep, still with mountains of papers everywhere, still with the light on, and still with Miku in his clothes from that previous day. They left everything the way it was, too lazy to move or clean up. _'The song'll have to wait for another day, some things are just more important,'_ was Miku's final resolvement while looking down at the redhead sleeping sweetly on top of him and hugging him closer before fatigue took him out, too. They stayed in the illuminated room rather than going into bed.

Just because they could.

* * *

**A/N: **I haaaad to get the creative juices flowing again, I haven't written anything in weeks! T_T

I've been sick from the 4th of July to the 9th -_- It's been torture, like being on house arrest... Woe is me...

Anyway, I've always tried to write a drabble...that's what this was supposed to be...but luckily it's not ^_^ Couldn't resist the fluff! Hope you liked it, too

Now that I'm writing again, it will be a while until my next hiatus!

R&R! ^_^


End file.
